1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board to board connector assembly interconnected between two printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly to a board to board connector assembly having means for indicating full insertion of a plug connector into a receptacle connector thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Board to board connector assembly for connecting one PCB to another PCB is widely used in computer, notebook and other electrical products. FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional board to board connector assembly comprising a first connector 90 and a second connector 92. When the first connector 90 mates with the second connector 92, a cavity 98 of the second connector 92 receives opposed sidewalls 96 of the first connector 90. Meanwhile, contacts 94 of the first connector 90 press against contacts 95 of the second connector 92 to establish electrical connection therebetween. However, there is no indicating means provided to the connector assembly to indicate whether the first connector 90 is in a full insertion position or not. Thus, it is difficult for the user to identify the mating status of the connector assembly and the connector assembly may be damaged if the user operates incorrectly.
Hence, an improved board to board connector assembly having full-insertion indicating means is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional connector assembly.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an improved board to board connector assembly having full-insertion indicating means for facilitating assembly by the user and for preventing damage to the connector assembly.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a board to board connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a plug connector and a receptacle connector having an elongated first insulating housing. The first housing comprises opposed sidewalls and end walls defining a cavity therebetween, and windows defined in the sidewalls. A plurality of first contacts is disposed in the cavity and each comprises a mating portion, a free end and a solder portion. The plug connector matable with the receptacle connector comprises a second insulative housing having a plug portion for insertion into the cavity of the receptacle connector, and a plurality of second contacts disposed on opposite sides of the plug portion for mating with the mating portions of corresponding first contacts. When the plug connector is mated with the receptacle connector, the free ends of the first contacts extend outward of the sidewalls through the windows, thereby preventing over insertion of the plug connector by the user into the receptacle connector.